Finding perfect
by AJOHNS
Summary: Marcus and Lilly are perfect for each other. But Lilly's father is always in the way. Will they make it?


I sit there, wondering when you would come back and apologize. I knew it was unrealistic but in life all you can do is hope, right? Then someone stepped in, knocking lightly against the door. I looked up and smiled, oh how he could bring back sweet memories. Though it wasn't you, the one who owed me an apology, this boy would do. His buff build stood in the doorway, being the only silhouette that could give me comfort. His dirty blonde hair hung in his face, I could barley see the bright green of his eyes.

"You okay?" he said, it came out barley a whisper. I nodded softly, wondering if he even noticed.

"I'll be fine," I murmured, he shook his head slightly with a small smile against his lips, as if what I said was untrue. He came over and sat next to me, his shoulder brushed against mine; a small shiver went up my spine, why he had that effect over me, I didn't know. Marcus slipped his finger under my chin and lifted my head up, our eyes met. His eyes were sad, bloodshot and tired. Had he been crying? I hoped not, no one needed to cry over me, I wasn't that important. Curling his fingers around mine he brought them to his lips and kissed them softly.

"I'm sorry, I let him hurt you," he practically choked out the words before he began crying again. I held his face in my hands; I ran my fingers into his hair. I locked my hands around the back of his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. Marcus and I had never dated but I loved him more than anything, he was my best friend.

He took me to prom, all the formals; we went to the movies and out to eat together. He knew secrets, even my own mother didn't know. Even about the horrible man my father was, the same man who just ruined my 18th birthday by showing up drunk, that was his gimmick. He tried so hard to protect me, but I had lived with these complications since I was young.

"Marcus, you look at me, there's nothing you could have done." he looked up; I smiled at him.

" But-t-t, I don't know, I could have beat him up or something. " he said, it all came out at once.

" Stop, it wasn't that bad " I shot out defensively. He stood up quickly, knocking me to the ground. I stood up, now irritated

" What was that all about " I spat at him.

" NOT THAT BAD, " he yelled, and I was almost positive everyone downstairs could hear us fighting, or him yelling. " THAT ASSHOLE, WALKED INTO YOUR BIRTHDAY PARTY LIKE HE OWEND THE PLACE, THEN HAD THE NERVE TO GO OFF ON YOU ABOUT NOT BEING A GOOD A DAUGHTER AND DIS-RESPECTING THE FAMILY " he exclaimed, I automatically knew he was pissed, I had known he was pissed from the moment he stood up. I wasn't surprised that he wasn't very aggressive with what he was saying though, it just wasn't his nature, and he was playful and lighthearted. He was stalking towards the door, ready to leave, when he turned back. " I have never hurt you, I never would, but he " he said softly, pointing towards the door " hurts you all the time, and you always seem to chose him over me" , then he left , shutting my door and running from the house.

I sat there wishing he would come back and hold me. Yet that was his personality too, he was always right. I was sick of waiting for everyone and I was done with my pity party. I stood up and switch on the light; my dark purple room came to life. I looked around, my bed was ruffled from where we sat, my clothes laid splattered in different spots in my room, my book shelf lined a wall, and my stereo sat with my iPod docked waiting to be played. I walked in my bathroom, washed off my make up, tied my hair up in a sloppy bun, changed into shorts and a tank top and stepped back out. On my way to lie down, I turned on the playlist Marcus made me, flipped off the light and flopped on the bed. I lay there, desperately trying to think about anything but him.

I should have gone after him but where could he be. He could be across town by now. I sat up and searched desperately for my phone. Pulling apart every square inch of my room, all threw my drawers. Then I remembered, it was on top the toilet in the bathroom, in the guesthouse and it was raining. Did I really need him that bad? Yes, yes I did. I jumped into my closet, gripping the closest sweatshirt, and converse, both his. I half pulled the jacket and shoes on, half fell down the stairs. I made it with all them on, grabbed my keys and sprinted out into the pelting rain. I barged into the guesthouse and quickly slipped on the tile of the front foray, I laid there only a second before I was running again. I got to the bathroom, swung the door open and without turning on the lights, I grabbed my phone and began texting, there was no use in calling.

_"where are u?" _I sent and no more than five seconds went by before I got a reply

_" y do u care?" _It wrote

_ " just tell me" _ I answered , I hated begging

_ " where did we meet" _

" THE PARK " I practically yelled as I raced towards my car. As I got to my car, there was something new. Slashed tires. Wow dad, this is a new low, I thought. Then I remembered something, my mom had left the garages open when she was parking her car, and my brother's bike was in there. I stopped myself, did I really need him? Yup. I ran to the garage grabbed the bike and started racing towards the park. I pedaled and pedaled, the rain falling on my shoulders, the bike tires splashed against the asphalt. My clothes were soaked through and I could hear the water in my shoes. I got to the park, dropped the bike and sprinted to the playground. I slowed when it came to the huge jungle gym. There he was, his face in his hands .He stretched up and grabbed the monkey bars that were above his head, and did twenty chin-ups. He worked out to release his feelings. I walked over, and stood in front of him.

" What are you doing? " I said, looking on his face for any sign of forgiveness, there was none.

" You know exactly what I'm doing" he said threw his teeth, I did know.

" So, what's the emotion this time" I said with pity in my voice, he let go of the bar.

" I miss when you never let him get to you. After the divorce, remember that?" he reminiscences " Come here, I'm sorry I was mean" he said reaching out. I walked towards him and let him wrap his arms around me. I felt complete.

" Never leave," I said, it was a saying from our childhood.

" Never again" he replied


End file.
